


you took me by surprise

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Week 2020, Confessions, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: The volleyball club has planned a surprise party for Akaashi's birthday, and Bokuto is in charge of distracting him while they set up.Akaashi is really, really hard to surprise.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	you took me by surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I promise I do listen to other music.
> 
> This was written for the Free Day prompt for Akaashi Week!

Bokuto stood outside Akaashi’s classroom, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“You’ve got to calm down,” Konoha chided. “He’s gonna know something’s up the minute he sees you.”

“Nah, he’ll just think I’m in a good mood, which I am!” Bokuto peered in the door. Akaashi was still talking to the same classmate as when Bokuto arrived five minutes ago. She seemed to be asking for homework help. Akaashi was a good person to ask for things like that, because he was top of his class and didn’t mind helping people.

Akaashi was so smart. Bokuto liked him so much—

“Did I say a minute? I meant ten seconds,” Konoha said. “You couldn’t be more obvious if you tried.”

“Shh! He’s coming!” Bokuto waited until Akaashi’s classmate passed them, then jumped into the doorway to surprise him. “Akaashi!”

Akaashi merely blinked. “Hello, Bokuto-san. Konoha-san.” He looked back and forth between them. “What are you doing here?”

“Practice is cancelled today!” Bokuto announced. “Coach Yamiji is sick. Konoha came to tell me, so I came to tell you.” Konoha rolled his eyes, but Bokuto elbowed him, hard. “Since we don’t have practice, let’s hang out!”

Akaashi shrugged. “Sure.” Bokuto grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall.

“Are you coming?” Akaashi called over his shoulder to Konoha.

“Uh, no. I’ll see you guys later. Happy birthday, Akaashi.” _Be cool_ , he mouthed to Bokuto. Bokuto winked at him.

Bokuto reluctantly dropped Akaashi’s arm once they made it outside. They crossed the courtyard together, zipping their jackets against the December cold.

“So practice was cancelled today?” Akaashi asked.

“Yep!”

“Then why is Komi-san going to the gym?” Akaashi pointed across the yard. That was definitely Komi, and he was definitely headed for practice.

“Maybe no one told him it was cancelled."

“We should probably go tell him, then.”

“No!” Bokuto yelped. “I mean, he’ll figure it out, right? Komi’s a smart guy.”

Akaashi stopped walking. He gave Bokuto his most scrutinizing stare, the one that made you feel like he could see right into your soul.

“Bokuto-san, what are you hiding?”

Bokuto scratched his head. “Um, nothing.”

“You’re throwing me a surprise party, aren’t you?”

“No.” Akaashi’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, fine, yes! How did you know?!”

“Coach was sick two months ago and we still had practice. Plus, you looked way too happy when you showed up at my classroom.”

“But I’m always happy to see you!”

“You looked happier than usual,” Akaashi amended.

“Ugh! Now everyone’s gonna be mad at me,” Bokuto whined. “They didn’t think I could pull this off, but I begged them to let me be the one to distract you, and look what happened. You’re too hard to surprise, Akaashi!”

Akaashi gave him a small smile. “Well, I don’t want the team to be upset with you. How long were you supposed to distract me for?”

“An hour,” Bokuto said. “So they could set up and get the cake.”

“And what were you planning on doing with me for an hour?”

Bokuto brightened up a bit. “We were gonna go to the mall! I thought we could go to the bookstore and you could pick something for me to buy for your gift. Then, if there was time, I was gonna take you to the pet store to look at the animals.”

“That sounds nice, Bokuto-san. We could go anyway, if you like.”

“Really?”

“Really. We’ll come back in time for the party.”

Bokuto beamed at him. “Okay, come on!”

They did exactly that. Bokuto took them to a mall ten minutes from Fukurodani. It was already decorated for Christmas; Akaashi hated that his birthday was so close to it, but Bokuto thought he looked pretty under the lights. Akaashi couldn’t decide between two books at the bookstore, so Bokuto bought him both of them. They headed to the pet shop next.

The woman behind the counter eyed them suspiciously. Bokuto bowed to her. He would make up for his weird hair with good manners.

“Pardon me, ma’am,” he said. “Today is my friend Keiji’s birthday, and dogs are his favourite thing in the world. Is there any way you would let him hold one? We would be very grateful.”

The woman smiled, called him a polite young man, and, five minutes later, they were in a room with a litter of Akita puppies.

“Bokuto-san.” It was difficult for Akaashi to speak with a puppy licking his face. “We should probably go back soon.”

“But this one fell asleep on me!” Bokuto protested. The biggest, floppiest puppy of the litter was passed out in his lap.

“Here.” Akaashi lifted it gently and placed it in the dog bed without waking it. “Let’s go.” Bokuto checked his pockets to make sure the puppies hadn’t stolen anything and followed Akaashi out.

They got back to Fukurodani quickly. “You gotta act surprised, okay?” Bokuto said, when they were almost at the gym. “Make your eyes all big, like this.”

Akaashi laughed at his expression. “I’ll try my best.”

Bokuto unlocked the door and held it open for Akaashi. “Here we go…” He flicked the lights on.

The gym was completely empty.

“Bokuto-san? Did you get the location of the party wrong?”

Bokuto shut the door behind them. “Nope.”

“Then what—”

“I lied. There’s no party.” Bokuto’s hands were sweating. “It’s just you and me.”

Akaashi frowned, a furrow appearing on his brow. “But why?”

“Because I wanted to give you this.” Bokuto wiped his hands on his pants and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded letter. “It’s your gift. Your real gift. If you want it, that is.”

“What is it?”

“Just read it.” Bokuto took a shaky breath as Akaashi unfolded the paper.

“‘Dear Akaashi,’” he read. “‘Sorry I lied about the party. I wanted to give you a good surprise for your birthday. We’ll celebrate with the team tomorrow. I hope you’re not mad.’ I’m not mad.”

“Keep reading.”

“‘I wrote you this letter to tell you that— that I really like you, Akaashi.’” He glanced up, cheeks reddening; Bokuto nodded at him to continue. “‘I was too scared to say it out loud. I think you’re funny and smart and kind. You’re a great setter, a great friend. I would really like to take you on a date if you’ll let me.

“‘I hope you can accept my feelings. If not, that’s okay. You’ll still be my best friend. Bokuto.’”

Akaashi refolded the letter, tucking it into his pocket. “Well, I think it’s fair to say I’ve never been this surprised in my whole life.”

“You don’t have to answer right away,” Bokuto said. “Um, unless you want to say no, that’s—”

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Don’t move.”

Akaashi leaned up on his toes to kiss Bokuto, pressing their lips together softly. His mouth was smaller than Bokuto’s, his lips softer. Bokuto didn’t have time to register anything else before he pulled away, blushing crimson under the fluorescent lights.

“I accept your feelings,” Akaashi said. “In case that wasn’t clear.”

Bokuto answered by hooting in celebration, lifting Akaashi off his feet and spinning him around. He kissed him over and over and over, relishing the fact that not only was he allowed to, but Akaashi was actually kissing him back. He set him down once he grew too dizzy, both of them unsteady on their feet and grinning goofily.

“Yours was my favourite gift,” Akaashi said softly. “And I don’t mean the books, although I liked them, too.”

“I’m glad.” Bokuto held out his hand. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Sure.”

He opened the door.

“SURPRISE!”

All of their teammates were waiting outside, a banner reading _Happy Birthday, Akaashi!_ stretched between them. Konoha stood in the front, holding a giant chocolate cake.

Bokuto ignored them, watching Akaashi’s face. His eyes widened, and his mouth flew open, his hand coming up to cover it.

Bokuto leaned in close. “Admit it: we got you.”

Akaashi grinned, and _oh,_ Bokuto loved that smile. “You got me.”

The team brought in the party supplies, setting up balloons, drinks, and paper plates. Konoha lowered the cake delicately onto a table.

“How did you know when to come?” Akaashi asked.

“Bokuto texted right before you got here,” Komi explained. “We waited behind the building until you went in. Sneaky, right?”

“Very sneaky.”

“You’re lucky we like you,” Sarukui put in. “December’s not exactly the best month to hide outside!”

“Akaashi is worth it,” Washio said simply. 

“He definitely is,” Bokuto agreed.

Konoha came over once he was finished setting up the cake. “So,” he asked Akaashi quietly. “Did you say yes?” Bokuto hadn’t told everyone on the team about the confession, but he needed someone to buy him a few minutes alone with Akaashi after they entered the gym.

Akaashi, if possible, blushed even more. “I did.”

Konoha nodded. “Good. Now don’t be gross about it.”

“Oh, we will!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and kissed it with a big smack. Konoha left them alone.

“This has been a nice birthday, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto smiled. If Akaashi was happy, he was happy, too. “Let’s get some cake!”

He pulled him into the huddle forming around the snack table. Onaga was cutting the cake into big, generous slices. He sniffed at them when they came close.

“Why do you two smell like dog?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you to Laperclip who was nice enough to share this on Twitter for me for Akaashi Week! They have spared me from having to make a Twitter account.


End file.
